


Love you like I Do

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [20]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, The Avengers are professors, and they were ROOMMATES, minor/implied Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: College AU where Harley and Peter are roommates. Harley is a physics/mechanical engineering double major, and Peter is there for biochem. Harley’s required chem class only becomes trouble when a guy is... very persistent about getting a date.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	Love you like I Do

**Author's Note:**

> wow 2 fics in 24 hours? I’m on a roll. anyways here’s some crack shit to follow the fluff I published this morning-

Harley burst in the door, causing Peter to fall out of his chair.

“Dude, what the fuck?”

“ **I need your help** .” Harley hung up his keys next to the door and flopped into the chair Peter had just vacated. 

Peter sighed. “ **Is this an ‘I have a homework assignment I haven’t started yet due in three minutes’ kind of situation or an ‘I need to bury a body’ situation?”**

** “ _ Worse.” _ **

** “How do you get worse than  _ murder? _ ” ** Peter stood and started pacing. “What the fuck did you do, get expelled? Dear god what did you set on fire this time, Harley. I cannot keep you off campus security off your tail if you keep doing this shit.”

His roommate just gave him a shit eating grin. “What? Arson is fun, Peter. Lighten up a little baby.”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t be an ass. What’s the emergency?”

“So you know how that asshole in my one chem class?”

“The evening one? Yeah you only complain about him every time you have class.”

“Yeah okay so you’re not gonna fucking believe this but apparently he’s gay. And he kinda asked me out.”

Peter stopped pacing. “So what I’m hearing is this guy’s been pulling pigtails for the past couple of months?”

“Seems so.”

Harley only stared at him, as if expecting some kind of sympathy, but Peter just burst out laughing. 

“Hey! Don’t be rude. You’re rude Peter.”

“I literally do not care, Harles. What did you tell him?”

“Um, so that’s kinda the thing I need your help with.”

“What, saying no to a date I’m assuming you don’t want to go on?”

“No, I've got that handled. There’s just something I must have forgotten to mention.”

This got Peter’s attention. “Oh?”

“The way he asked me out was ‘Hey, if you ever break up with that little boy toy you’re always with, you should consider going on a date with me.’”

He was confused. “Boy toy? Harley, who-“ He froze. “Oh.”

Harley nodded. “That about sums it up, yeah.”

“Well that’s not… ideal.”

“Hey, it got me out of a date with that asshole it’s not all bad. Glad to know my roommate is good for something.”

Peter flopped onto his bed. “Oh is that all I’m good for? Good luck passing your next bio exam, dickhead.”

“Hey wait no I didn’t mean it like that!” Harley pouted.

“Seriously asshole, you can tell whatever his name is that this ‘boy toy’ is done with you until further notice.” 

“Peter,” Harley whined. “Darlin’ you managed to save me without even being there. Can you just walk me to class  _ one time _ so he keeps his distance?”

He sighed. “Yeah sure, I guess. When’s your next class?”

“Tomorrow.”

“No can do, sweetie pie. I’ve got a lab.”

“C’mon, Stark doesn’t care that much. Just be late!”

“Ah, but Professor Banner cares a  _ lot _ and it’s his lab. When’s your next one?”

Harley thought for a second. “Friday.”

Peter pulled out his phone and checked his calendar. “Yeah I can swing that. Might even be able to walk you home too if he doesn’t get the message.”

“Oh my god you’re a lifesaver. How can I ever repay you?”

“Buy me a cup of coffee and don’t tell MJ I agreed to this.”

“Deal.”

~~~

“There’s no guarantee that we’ll even run into him, but please for the love of everything holy, if we do see him, make sure you get the point across.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Honey, if he believes we’re dating just because we’re always together, I think he’ll get the message when I walk you to class.”

“You never know,” Harley defended. “He could try something.”

He sighed. “Fine, whatever, I’ll sell it if we see him.” He rolled his eyes again. “Have I mentioned I hate you?”

“Only every day ending in ‘y’ my love.” Harley glanced up. “Oh god there he is.”

“Relax sweetheart. We’re almost to your class.”

They kept walking, quietly chatting. Peter was just filling him in on some of Professor Potts’ business theory class drama (“rumor has it she’s sleeping with Professor Romanov, Harley. If it’s true, Ned owes me $50”) when the guy, (Jason, Harley informed him) approached them. 

“Hey Keener! Still haven’t taken me up on the offer to drop your dead weight, I see. I don’t know what he can do for you, baby, but I promise I can do a lot better.”

Peter barely glanced at Harley before stepping out in front of him. “Listen here, assface,” he said, stepping closer to the guy. “I don’t know who you think you are, but you need to step the hell off.”

Harley tried to pull him back. “Please don’t make a scene, honey. Let’s just go to class. I’ll see you after okay?”

“That is if you haven’t agreed to let me take you out instead,” the guy said. 

“I’d sure like to take him out. Preferably with a solid right hook.”

“Peter!” Harley laughed. “He’s got nothing on you, I promise. No need to get jealous. He’s all talk anyway, it’s not like he could actually love me like you do.”

“True.” Peter smiled. “I’ll be back to walk you home, okay?”

And with that, he reached up and pulled Harley down by his collar, and kissed him. Hard. 

“We’ll talk later,” he whispered, before shooting Jason one last warning look, and walking back towards their apartment. 

Harley barely registered Jason turning white and walking away awkwardly as he watched Peter walk away. 

He could still feel Peter on his lips, and damn if that wasn’t the best reason to be late for class. 

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual, you can come yell at me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed) or just in my comments. have fun!  
> (also who wants to see a college AU series? could be fun idk)


End file.
